For Sale
by Riddlemione
Summary: Katie McGrath is a beautiful girl. Parents killed mysteriously when she was four and know she is facing issues. Who knew being kidnapped by a hot, evil wizard was all she needed? :
1. Chapter 1

**GOOGLE: Katie McGrath! That is who the girl is :)**

Her breathing was rapid and rough as she ran through the dark forest and for the first time ever she actually feared for her life.

That was the last thing Katie McGrath remembered before she woke up in a dark place that smelled of mold and decaying rodents. The tips of her toes barely reached the ground as her arms hung above her. A thick, rope, so rough that it nearly caused her soft, porcelain skin to bleed. Her wrists were bound together tightly and her arms felt like they had been stretched to her limits.

Katie adjusted her eyes to the darkness and looked around for any possible escape. Not a flicker from a candle nor the beautiful glow of the moon could be seen in the dark dungeon. She looked above her imagining what her hands would look like; what she looked like hanging their like a slaughtered pig carcass.

The sound of a door opening caught her attention. Amanda looked toward her presumed captors. She struggled all the more as she felt a small trickle of blood trail down her right arm. The feeling of her warm blood near her cold skin caused chill bumps to rise. A light came on and she began blinking frantically. She rubbed her face into her left arm; wanting to avoid the blood on her right.

Once her vision was focused she looked at the three men who entered the room. The largest one was the size of a black bear. Broad shoulders. Long, thick legs like a horse. His teeth were jagged and sharp; much like a shark.

The second was a young boy. A year or two younger than her in the face, but the size of a 20-year-old. His platinum blonde hair lightly hung over his piercing green eyes. He was pale. As if all the joy and happiness in his life has disappeared.

The final lad was the most intimidating; Not in size or shape, but his expression and his mood. A smirk was glued upon his lips. His arms were crossed over his chest. His skin tone was fair and his hair just the opposite. It was a deep, rich black with a slight curl to it. His eyes could rip through any soul as could his devilish smirk. That is when the blonde one appeared angry.

"Greyback, you damn bloody fool! Who the bloody hell is this?" The blonde boy yelled causing Katie to shake lightly. So these _were _her captors.

"Well, _she _was at the address _you _gave me, Malfoy, so keep you damn voice down." The large man barked at the younger boy. Katie's shaking became more violently.

"Good job, Greyback." The beautiful, black-haired god finally spoke. Katie looked at the ground as tears began to form in her eyes.

"My Lord? This is not the Minister's daughter. Far too pretty for one thing and a second she could easily get out of the ropes that this dumb mutt bound her in." The blonde boy said explaining to his master.

"Luckily for Greyback that she is of such beauty and a muggle at that. Easily twisted, manipulated and best of all..." He trailed coming closer to his prisoner. "Intimidated." He said then laughed.

"Why are you concerned with her beauty, My Lord, if do not mind me asking?" Greyback asked. Katie began to sense the answer he was about to receive.

"Why any man wishes for a women." The Lord said then irrupted into diabolical laughter along with his followers. "Besides I have not gone to shrift today and one more sin may be pardoned." Katie could sense the sarcasm in his voice which only made her begin to hyperventilate. "Leave us." He ordered. "I shall not be disturbed or beckoned for until the morning." His followers bowed and left after a quick, "Yes, My Lord."

Katie still hung before him; her arms beginning to ache. "What is your name?" He asked. Katie remained quiet. "You have not been here long enough to forget your name, now what is it?" He said in still a soft tone. For a moment Katie was at a lost for words. Her trance was broken when she heard the man mutter a Latin-like word and she felt a whip hit her skin causing her flesh to break. She yelped loudly and looked down at her bleeding leg. She looked up at the man to see no whip, but a twig about 10 inches long.

"K- K- Katelynn." She said giving her birth name. He nodded to himself deep in thought.

"Well, Katelynn, do you have any idea as to what I plan to do with you?" He asked running a hand up her leg. "Get your damn hand off of me!" Katie spat, flinching away from him. He could kill her, but he was not going to rape her while she laid willingly. "Imperio." He said. "Sleep." Katie heard a voice say then she miraculously fell asleep.

**SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT, BUT I JUST WANT TO SEE HOW MANY PEOPLE WANT ME TO CONTINUE. :) **


	2. AN

Hello to all my readers! Just wanted to let all of you know that I have put the pictures that go along with my stories on my profile! The story is in bold, then the pairing then the story category. I promise to try and update on all stories soon as I can.


End file.
